Career Day:s: Chalenge!
by Siamese Surfer
Summary: The whole avatar gang has decided to take a break and I get them some part time jobs! How will each do? read to find out! Part 3 loaded! YAHOO! A problem is encountered while Sokka returns.....
1. Part 1: Sokka's chalenge

Career day(s) challenge!

The whole avatar gang has decided to take a break and try different careers. I thought about putting this in the Book of The Untitled, but it doesn't quite fit into the story line.

Claimer: I own my rp character, Jack, the big machine bleeper dude, and various other characters that come through the story.

Disclaimer: come on, that old disclaimer is boring. I want to see someone get sued for not putting that on!

Zuko: Yes, I would like to see you tortured after what you did with my diary…..

Me: O.O Mommy:hides:

Aang: You are even more pathetic than Sokka!

Sokka: Hm? What?

Kit-Kat (Katara, with Zuko's nickname): Haha, you got told, Sokka!

Sokka:Finally gets it: wait, hey!

Zula: Get on with the disclaimer already, you imbecile.

Me: You are just jealous that your intelligence doesn't match the amount of mine:XP:

Disclaimer: I don't own these people; the cast of ATLA.

Iroh: People own us? That's absurd!

All: Yeah! What happened to our rights:a lot of yakking:

Me:O.-: I have no desire to tell why…..Well, we are here to find you guys some new jobs, right?

Suki: HEY! THEY'RE GIRLS HERE TOO!

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Me: Okay, lets start over. Oprah all! Welcome to…..

Aang: What's with the 'Oprah'?

Zuko: Yeah. Are you retarded or something?

Me:twitch: No. Oprah means hello.

Kit-Kat: oh, okay!

Me: Um, okay…. :pulls out the classifieds: Hey, Sokka, you can do this!

Sokka: I can do what?

Me: Walk an old ladies dog!

Sokka: Ewww….

Me: Ew! No, not like that! Like a puppy! Woof woof?

Zuko: Yep. She's retarded.

Me:twitch: hm…:presses a big purple button: hey, can you get jack in here?

Zuko: Jack! WHERE!

(read story 1 if you don't get the jack thing)

:Jack comes in, doors lock behind him and metal covers the windows:

Jack: What did you need?

Me: Entertainment.

Zuko: JACKY:glomps Jack:

Jack: MERCY MARY! NOT YOU! HELP!

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

As Jack tries to get Zuko off of him, I continue questioning Sokka.

Me: Think you can handle a dog?

Suki: He's a warrior. He can handle anything!

Sokka: Well, yeah! I can handle a dog!

Me: Good, because I already called her! She'll be picking you up in 10 minutes! Get your stuff and be waiting on the curb!

:I pressed a button (one of many) and Sokka went through a hole in the ground:

Sokka: …! GAH!

:the hole closes:

Suki:o.O:

:Jack starts running around the room screaming with Zuko in _hot _pursuit, loll:

(:ah, yes the room. The room has cream- colored walls with a large oval blonde wood table in the middle. It has a blue shag rug, with art-deco chairs around the table. The walls either have shelves with mysterious objects on it or blonde wood cabinets with labels. Like one says: PERISHABLE OBJECTS: FOOD, with 10 locks and a keypad. There is a huge plasma-screen TV across from where I sit, also where I sit (at the head of the table) is a large keypad with mysterious buttons. Ah, yes me. Let me describe my rp character. I have long, dark, purple-black hair down to my ankles, and bright lime green eyes. I have on a black, full bodied jumpsuit that covers my left arm (not my right), with a red faux fur top and skirt. Oh, I have leather boots on, because LEATHER IS COOL. Sorry. I might sound like a Goth, but I'm not. Lol, try to guess my favorite colors:)

me: okay, lets see how Sokka is doing. :I turn on the plasma TV and everyone stops what they're doing to watch. Jack and Zuko sit down to watch:

:an image comes on the screen…:

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

hello, ready for more? Well wait, please. They do to. :pokes Zuko:

Zuko: Grrrrrrr…….

Ummmm….. oops?

Be back for more!

-Shirakura

P.S. I am not retarded you idiot Zuko! I am BRILLIANT!

HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA (mandark laugh)


	2. Part 2: Steroids?

**_Well, Im sorry it took so long for this to get out. ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS._**

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH all! Its me again! FEAR THE POWERE OF PEPTO BISMAL! IT WILL BLOW UP ALL FURBYS AROUND THE WORLD!

HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA

(:twitch:) (:ahem:) well, oprah and wlcome to the Career days challenge!

Jack: OH MY GOD! SHE IS ON STEROIDS!

Me: (:twitch:) noooooooooo……..

Zuko: heroine?

Me: nooooooooo………..

Aang: OH MY GOD! OOCNESS!

Me: noooooooooo……….

Zula: get on with the disclaimer, or will it be a repeat of the last time?

Me: noooooooooo………..

Diclaimer: FEAR THE SCRIPT FORMAT! GAR! Oh, and I don't own ATLA. (:twitch:)

Zuko: C'mon, you purple-haired freak. What happened to the idiot? (:chucks pen at me, and I get hit on the head. I fall to my knees and overwhelm people with my over-dramatic self:)

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL FOREHEAD! I NOW HAVE A VICIOUS BLACK DOT ON MY BEAUTIFUL FOREHEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, I'm fine.(:sits back in chair:)

Iroh: (:O.o:)

Me: ooooooooooookkkay…..

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

(:an image appears on the screen of Sokka crumpled on the sidewalk as if he had fallen. He gets up shakily.

**--------SOKKA'S DAWG CHALLENGE--------**

A blue hummah (hummer) limo pulls up and one of the :back: doors open up and a voice from the hood sounds, "Yo, Ready Dawg?" Sokka looked up to see a dark-skinned woman in a sweatshirt and tight shorts. god,if shehad been wearinganymore jewelry she probably would've blinded him.

He realized he was staring, and said (:god, hate that word:) "um m'am, are you the one with the collar... erm... dog?"

"Yea, homie, I got dat dog right here!" She said, pointing to a little white ball of fluff next to her. A little pink thing sticks out, which he assumesis the tounge, and gives out a littke barky squeak (:O,o:).

"C'mon Sokka, hop in and ill show you where I want you to walk 'er." She explained as she pulled Sokka in by the collar of his, erm, sweatshirt.

**---screen goes blank---**

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY WONT LET OUR CAMERAS INTO THE LIMOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAAAAAAA!

Zuko:leans over and whispers to Jack: 'she's got serious mental Issues'

Jack:nods:

Someone pounds on the locked doors and Aang walks over to open them. Jet slams open the door and sends Aang smashing against the wall. Haru follows closely behind Jet.

Me: OH MY GOD:points at Haru and Jet: ITS A GAY COUPLE! I SALUTE YOU, GIRLY-HAIR BOY AND FROZEN -TO-A-TREE-DUDE!

Haru: I DO NAT HAVE GIRLY HAIR!

Jet? you have a black dot on your forehead.

Me: NOOOOOOOO:gets up and slaps Zuko: YOU GAVE ME THIS DOT! NOW POOF IT AWAY!

Iroh: um... tea?

Zuko: BAAA (:thumbs up to the bmbd:) YOU SHIRAKURA! YOU JACKASS!

Me:pulls out knife, and holds it up to Jack's neck: GAR! MAKE THE DOT GO POOF!

Aang:ko'd:

Zuko: NUUUUUUUUU! NOT JACKY!

Me:runs over to cabinet and drops knife: OHHH! I FOR GOT I HAD CHOCOLATE!

Katara and Suki:runs over to cabinet:

Katara and Suki: OOOOOOOOO CHOCOLATE!

Me: Damn... I forgot The combos... wait, why wasn't that bleeped out?

BMBD:standing behind us: HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE COMBO?

Me: WHAT THE FUCK?

Katara: why arn't you at the big bleeper machine?

Suki: You like chocolate?

Iroh: I like tea!

Haru: I like going to the salon.

Jet: I like being frozen to trees.

Zuko: I LOOOOOOOVE JACKY!

Jack: I like the stethoscope thingy.

Ozai: I like it in the closet.

Zula: I hate chocolate.

Me:**O.O**:

Lutenant Ji: I like daffy-dills.

Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Suki: I wonder what Sokka is doing...

Iroh:...Is tea in that cabinet?

Me: ER... yes

Iroh: NOOOO :rips open cabinet and enjoys my secret stash of tea:

Me, Suki, and Katara: CHOCOLATE!

Me: Wait, Im allergic to that brand of chocolate...

Katara: poor thing...

Suki:stuffs all of chocolate in mouth:

Katara: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO...

Suki: haha

Zuko: I hate tea...

Me: ...

(:silence:)

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Hmmmmm... I am twisted...hehe...I wonder what happenes to Sokka... Something is wrong with the big machine bleeper dude... And WHAT IS WITH HARU AND JET:ahem: sorry...

your humourist (dont hate me because I am beautiful),

-Shirakura

Jet: YOU'RE beautiful? HAHA i must be on steroids, then, you have a BIG BLACK DOT on your beautiful forehead! HAHAHA!

Me: Ewwww... your on steroids? eww... you just called my forehead beautiful...

Jet: GAH! NO! I WAS JUST REPEATING WHAT YOU SAID!

Me: whatevah Steroid-Addict-Frozen-To-A-Tree-Boy...

Jet:twitch:


	3. Part 3: A Problem

SORRY I WASNT ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER... visit my profile to see why, or just keep reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Avatar: The Last Airbender… 

Aang: Whoa…

Katara: Something's definitely wrong here…

Me: what…

Zuko: You're all, err, depressed…

Me: hm…

Katara: What's wrong?

Me: hm… Excuse me, I have to go and wash this black dot off of my forehead…

As I walk out, Jack realizes something.

Jack: She lost her other story, and is afraid she might loose this one too….

Suki: But if she keeps it up like this, no one will read!

Zula: Who the hell cares? Either way this will be removed.

Ozai: But what happens with us after, you know.. :fiddles with his pink tie:

Zula: We will go +poof+

Aang: God, and I was starting to like it here…

Katara: Me too…

Zuko: Me three…

Ozai: Me four…

All:O.O:

Me:walks in: why is everyone staring at Ozai? Did he do something disturbing again?

Aang: OH HEY! Shirakura, we were just talking about you…

Katara: Shut up Aang!

All:O.O:

Katara:claps hand over mouth: Oh my god!

Zula: no!

Zuko: Oocness!

Aang: This cant be!

Jack: So this is the curse of the lame author…

Me: Excuse me:sits down:

Jack: When an Author is bad at writing, or depressed, or anything of that sort, there is many, MAAANYY side effects….

Jet: Dude, soooooooo not kewel.

Haru:in high girly voice: OH NO! MORE OOCNESS!

Katara: Jet and Haru havegot it too!

Jack: no that's just plain old Haru.

Jet: yep

Zuko: You would know.

Jet: EXCUSE ME!

Me: Settle down, little ones.

Aang: Hey, that was a little Shirakura peeping out, huh?

Me: I have no idea what you are talking about…

Haru:gets up, comes over and slaps me:

Me: ow. What was that for?

Haru: If you're not going to be yourself, then we have a problem! It is our job to keep this story going! You are sooo thick skulled! Snap out of it, **You Lame Author**!

:poit:

Aang: Oh no, you didn't just do that Haru..

Me: How….dare… you…..

Haru: SNAP OUT OF IT! SOKKA WAS KIDNAPPED BY SOME EVIL WOMAN, AND YOU ARE JUST GONNA SIT THERE LIKE A LUMP ON A LOG? I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!

Me: LOOK WHO'S TALKING, SMART MOUTH! YOU ARE A ONE-EPISODE CHARACTER! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW! IT WOULD BE A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE IF YOU CAME UP NEXT SEASON! I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOKKA! HE IS SOME LAME CHARACTER ONLY THERE FOR COMIC RELIEF! I DON'T NEED HIM :gets up and walks out:

Haru: She didn't have to be so harsh… :tear:

Jet:walks over: Poor Haru…

I crash through the doors with a camera.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAUGHT YOU TWO HUGGING ON CAMERA! I HAVE PROOF:puts camera in locked cabinet and sits down:

All:O.O:

Katara: WE MUST GO SAVE SOKKA!

Jack: YES! LET US GO MILADY!

Katara: OH JACK!

Jack: OH KATARA!

Katara: OH JACK!

Jack: OH KATARA!

Katara: OH JACK!

Jack: OH KATARA!

Me: OH MY GOD!

Zuko: OH JACKY!

Jack: OH MY GOD!

Katara: OH ZUKO!

Jack: OH KATARA!

Zhao: OH AZULA!

Zula:O.O:

Jack: OH SHIRAKURA!

Me : OH MY GOD!

Haru: OH JET!

Jet: OH HARU!

Me:gags:

Suki: OH SOKKA!

Sokka jumps through window, all torn up with a briefcase in his hand

Sokka: OH SUKI!

irohsteashoppegirls: OH IROH!

All:silence:

Me: err… Hi guys.

Iroh: I see you have come on schedule!

irohsteashoppegirls: Yep. Where's the tea?

Iroh: right over here!

:… all chat while drinking tea…:

Me: sooooo…. Sokka…. Whats in the briefcase?

Sokka: The loads of cash The woman gave me for walking her dog in the Ghetto.

Me:O.o: Err…

Sokka rips off his shirt and shows a gunshot wound.

Sokka: Well, 1) she had to pay for the surgery, and 2) I have never taken off my shirt/sweatshirt thingy in even ONE episode yet!

Me: …

Suki: Don't stare!

Me: ...

Sokka: OOOOKAY then…

Suki: Dude, I am getting negative vibes right now…

Sokka: STOP STARING AT ME! I AM GETTING VERY INSECURE RIGHT NOW!

Me: That's because you have low self-esteem…

Sokka: Why are you staring?

Me: You need to go to Jenny Craig…

Suki: UH!

Sokka: WELL THANKS!

Me: why did you think I was staring, anyways?

Sokka: um….no idea…..?

Suki: Grrrrrrrrrr……

Aang:slowly backs away from Suki:

Katara: Ummmmmmm…. Sokka….

Sokka: What?

Katara: Your fly's open….

Sokka: NOOOOOOOO:zips:

Me: haha! In your face!

Aang: SHIRAKURS'S BACK:throws arms around me:

Me: GET OFF ME YOU BIG EYED CREEP!

Aang:pouts:

Me: Go play with those marbles of Yours, You know you want to impress Katara. :eyebrow raised:

Aang: I…. :blushes:

Katara:blushes

Sokka:growls:

Jack: NOOOOOO! KATARA'S MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNE!

Katara and Jack throw themselves into a deep 'embrace'. I pull Jack away as Sokka pulls Katara away. I then throw Jack at Zuko.

Zuko: JACKY BABY!

Jack: NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Oprah, I appear to have come close to insanity, there. Dude, I think the Haret (or harjet, or HaruXJet) couple is the only one I support :XD! Well, not really. I can dog on anything that is anything Avatar. Oh, I have been thinking of changing the name of this. I have so far been following the plot, I found a job for Sokka, dude he got a freaking load of cash! No fair! I just need some catchy new title. Any suggestions? Just e-mail or pm me OR review.

Dude, I was staring at Sokka for no reason! I actually stare at people like that in real life :XP!

I am trying to find a job for someone else next. I just need to know who and what.

Your Humourist,

-Shirakura

HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA (mandark laugh)

Oh, pretty long chapy, huh? Well, compared to my others...


End file.
